


Slipped.

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Johnny only meant to go to the bar to confront Shannon again.  Things don't always go as intended.





	Slipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please tell me if they mention Shannon's last name? I left it as Keene because that's the last name Robby takes...I'm not sure if it's mentioned anywhere.
> 
> Ok...Empi had a few moments tonight...don't hate me for the HET...but I had a notion...what was schmex like with Johnny and Shannon and did he ever think about her in that way...even in his most pushed aside thoughts and feelings. Let's find out!  
> Some NSFW moments here. Thou hast been warned!

Johnny had been to three bars with no success. He was pissed. He had tried calling her cell phone at least five times, still getting the same annoyingly perky voicemail message. He hated leaving messages on those things. He could barely get out what he wanted to say before the damn thing would cut him off, or he usually wound up pressing the wrong button nine times out of ten. He preferred just to keep circling all the bars in town hoping to hit the jackpot.

He did when he saw the back of her bad bottle job head leaning over the bar swirling a swizzle stick in some fruity girlie concoction shit drink that got her staggering out of the bar on more than one occasion when he was dating her. Some things never changed.

He took some time to appreciate his ex-wife before approaching her. She still kept in shape. Still had a tight body and damn it...still made something stand up and take notice. _'Not today'_...he had to deliver more bad news...yet again...about their one and only.

He approached her without introduction. "I knew I'd find you here...weren't you slummin' in this one last week when I stopped by?"

"God...Johnny...!" Shannon didn't even bother to turn around as her shoulders hunched, feeling his presence close on her back making her skin tingle. "Don't you have any respect for personal space? Back off me!"

"I don't have any respect for anything about you really...but that's beside the point. Guess what I'm here for again?"

She turned to face him and gave him a disgusted look of apathy. "I don't have to guess...Just say what you gotta say and get the hell out of here. I'm on a date."

"Another one? Damn you work fast. I hope this isn't what my child support is paying for." He said fingering the gold necklace at her throat. She put her hand on his and pushed it away.

"If you don't mind..."

"I do mind...actually....that's a fight for another day. Our little delinquent was caught smoking some illegal substance on school property...and guess what...I got ANOTHER call from the school...you really gotta start picking up your phone."

"OH...I am SO SORRY I put a cramp on your busy lifestyle by having you handle something with your son every once in a while...I thought we talked about this the other day...I didn't care about it then...I care even less about it now."

She took a long drink of her Blue Hawaiian and smiled. Johnny watched her noticing her drink of choice.

"Really...you must have a winner of a date tonight...you know what a couple of those things do to you."

"Jealous?"

Johnny stepped closer to her getting in her face. She instantly flashed back to so many times...so many ways...so many positions he had had her in at one time. As he spoke, his eyes delving hers deep, his lips brushed hers incidentally a time or two.

"I've had it...not interested babe." He stepped back from her space trailing a thumb down her bare arm.

"You are such a dick..." Shannon tried to sound forceful but it came out more of a breathy stutter. She would not let him see he still had an effect on her...of any kind.

He smirked at her. "Sticks and stones..."

Just then Shannon's current "date" had returned from the restroom. His bald pate was sweating from _'exertion'_? Johnny thought and grimaced. _'Real smooth Ace...I can smell your cologne covered shit from here.'_ The guy quickly became territorial and sidled up to Shannon putting an arm around her shoulder. He stared Johnny down. He had only been gone a few minutes.

"Hi...honey...everything ok here..." He said indicating the rough looking, jean jacketed beach-nik he thought for sure he could take on, if it came down to it. He hoped he didn't have to.

"Yeah...Stan...everything is just great...Johnny was just leaving."

Stan stuck his hand out for Johnny to shake. "Nah...I'd rather not...dude...no offense."

"None taken..." Stan said easily sliding his arm around Shannon's slim shoulders again. She even squirmed slightly. His hand felt cold and clammy on her skin.

Johnny watched the yuppie douche put his arm around her and he still couldn't stop the swell of possessiveness from making his fist clench.

"Shannon...I'm gonna need five more minutes of your time...if you think you can spare the routine that long."

"Routine?" Stan asked curious. Johnny rolled his eyes at the man. "Trust me you're gonna get your fifty dollars worth...can you excuse me...I need to speak to my wife."

"Your EX-wife...how many times DO you need reminded?"

"Look...I don't know what you two got going, but I think I've had enough of this scene...I'm just gonna go." Stan said frustrated and picked up his suit coat from the bar stool.

"Well...duh...bye!" Johnny faked a punch in his direction, laughing as the guy flinched and walked a large circle around him. "What a loser."

"Damn it, Johnny...it's all about YOU isn't it. You've successfully scared off another one. You don't understand how hard it is!" Shannon tapped the bar for the bartender to give her a refill.

"She's had enough of those."

"Don't tell me what to do..."

He leaned on the bar and close again to her face. He liked seeing how far she could be pushed. It gave him some of his shattered dignity back, plus he hated to the core to admit..it turned him the fuck on.

"You like it."

"How many times are you going to use those tired old lines on me?"

"I just do what gets results." He fingered the gold necklace at her throat once more and breathed her in. She must have been using the expensive stuff for this one...she smelled like sex and Blue Hawaiians.

"I think you came here to discuss something important...or is your dick doing your thinking for you again?" Shannon said, catching on to his game. Two could play it. She eased his hand away from her neck and tapped her fingers lightly on his fingers, briefly swirling seductive patterns on his skin.

She watched the heat rise in his neck and face. He was getting flushed. It was almost game, set and match. She could stand to forget the rules for another night and just let him fuck her silly. She couldn't remember the last time they had gotten this far without her wanting to smash something over his head.

"I'm going to the ladies room. When I come back...I hope you've made up your mind...one way or the other...I expect I'll be seeing you around." She winked at him, sliding off of the bar stool, her tight black dress hugging in all of the right places, just high enough to be scandalous and just low cut enough to leave nothing to the imagination. He watched her sway her hips as she walked off to the ladies room. _'God she's such a slut...'_ He couldn't stop the thought from crossing his fevered brain. All the blood had gone from it to other areas. Damn it he had principles now...or did he? It didn't take much to slip...and he found himself following after her to the restroom. He was going to need to drown the night out with a few beers after this, but he could afford to give in to temptation every once in a while...remember what it was all about...what brought him to her door, time and again.

Shannon powdered her nose and straightened her dress. If she knew her ex-husband he'd be on the outside of that door right now, dick straining hard in his pants ready to rip the dress right off of her. She decided to make him wait for it...make him want it a little more. She had to admit that in a darker side of her psyche she got off on this and if her wet panties were any indication she knew she still had a problem with dropping him completely and moving on. _'Oh well...as long as my bills are paid...'_ She thought as she opened the door to the restroom.

She was met with a low growl and a whirlwind spin and her front was pressed to the wall opposite the ladies room. Johnny pressed hard against her back, she let out a wonted gasp.

"You left me waiting...too long." His hand immediately went to her wet panties and he laughed into her hair mouthing up the back of her neck. He slipped his middle finger easily inside her all the way to the web. "God...as wet for me as ever...it's nice to see nothing has changed."

"Mngh..I see foreplay is still not in your vocabulary."

"What do you think this is?" He thrust his clothed erection against her ass marveling how well they still fit. They both moaned at the same time. He pressed her closer into the wall his body melding into hers his other hand on her hip steadily moving to her breast.

"Johnny we can't do this here....I have reputation to uphold."

Johnny laughed out loud and it didn't take long for Shannon to get offended again. "Shut the hell up."

He moved her hair away from her neck and began open mouth kissing her from the base of her hairline to the dip where her neck met her shoulder. "Tell me that again...and you get no nookie." He swirled his tongue around the spot and bit down on it, enough to elicit another gasp. That was her spot. He had all the cards on the table. He was getting some tonight.  
He had been slowly and steadily moving his finger in and out of her driving her mad. Her breath had quickened and her pulse had skyrocketed. She hadn't remembered feeling this hot in a very long time. Not even the last few times they had had sex.

This was Johnny from several years ago, before Robby. Before it all went to shit. She remembered why she fell for him in the first place. Sexy, toned body, muscles in all the right places. An insatiable drive that kept her numb and dizzy and weak, days on end. They did it like rabbits back in the day. She rested her forehead against the wall, wishing that he would hurry up and replace his finger with something more filling, more satisfying. "Johnny...I need you to fuck me now."

She turned around and his finger abruptly exited and she shuddered as he brought it up to smell her excitement and lick his fingers seductively. His eyes glittered like a snakes...like a cobra...she found herself regretfully thinking. He was always a snake to her...and she had been bit one too many times to let his poison do anymore damage to her. She could tame this snake.

She grabbed a handful of white t-shirt and pulled him to her mouth. Another rule violated. There was to be no more kissing on the mouth..it was a part of their settlement, should anything like this go down from time to time. She didn't care. He tasted so good. He hesitated for only a second before losing his hands in her hair and then dragging one down to her hip, lifting a leg and wrapping it securely around his own.

His tongue delved deep, tasting traces of her girlie drinks and her. He was going to lose it soon. It had been a long time since he had gotten any sex, drinking filling most of the void. But alcohol did nothing for him the way this sex vixen did in his arms. He broke away and began kissing her again down the side of her neck. She exposed her neck to him. He grunted as he moved down to her chest, he was thrusting rhythmically into her and little gasps and whimpers were coming out of her opened mouth.

"We gotta get out of here...now." He said, fumbling for her hand and dragging her to the door of the bar. They were both disheveled. His shirt sticking out of his pants at all angles, a clear and present bulge making his pants tent, her hair a mess and one side of her dress hiked and a dress strap pulled down a shoe in her hand as they both rushed out of the door.

The bartender smiled as they both left and shook his head. The woman had a good track record, he gave her that.  
He didn't stop pulling Shannon until they reached his Firebird. "You STILL have this thing?" She said laughing almost mocking him.

"I don't give on up classics, babe..." He said with meaning and flipped her around again her back pressed up against the hood of the car, pushing her up until she was splayed out for him. She looked around in the darkness only a street lamp illuminating the empty parking lot.

"Here?" She asked...not really caring.

"Why not...I like chicks and cars and I've done you here before...remember?"

"How could I forget?" She said rolling her eyes. She'd done worse...much worse.

He unzipped his jeans and hiked her skirt up over her hips. "Tell me how much you've missed this." He said a deeper part of him needing that reassurance. If she said something sarcastic now he had no qualms in pushing her off of the hood of the car and leaving her naked ass on the gravel. "Just once...don't ruin the mood."

"I have missed you. I won't lie...but I'm also not going to admit to this tomorrow...so you better make it quick, before I change my mind."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He covered her body with his own. He still felt the need to keep her modest. Even if someone happened to be walking by he could shield her with his body so that she wouldn't be seen. His jeans riding his hips, his dick jutting out and brushing seductively against her hot, wet heat. She draped her arms around his neck and purred appreciatively. "Hurry...I need you...inside me now!"

He pulled down one side of her dress and latched on to her breast licking and sucking as he put himself inside of her in one quick thrust. "Son of a..." He said around a mouthful of her.

She was still so tight around him as he had remembered her being. She fit like a glove and he didn't want to move. He kept her still...holding her. They both grasped on to each other for dear life. "Johnny..." she whispered. It was enough to get him moving. He started thrusting into her hard and fast. He needed. He needed to feel. He needed to fuck out all of the anger, the bitterness the hate that had built up between them. He put all the other voices out of his head. The only one that mattered was her calling his name and her breathy moans in his ears. "More..."she cried voraciously.

He grabbed a handful of her hair on the back of her head as she arched up into him. He rode her until he felt the familiar constricting of his balls. He knew he was close. She was closer. She moaned his name on an never ending loop. It drove him over the edge. He pulled out of her right as she gasped his name a final time. His eyes fluttered shut and he mashed them down hard as he came over the hood of his Firebird. She held him close as he did so. She understood the complications, although she had been on birth control for years. She just knew that it was another intimate hang-up that he had.

He collapsed on to her until his breathing calmed. She ran her fingers through his hair. She had bore his weight countless times before and this had always felt like home. She knew the feeling wouldn't last much longer so she took it as long as he gave it. She looked down at him his head between her breasts, his breathing trying to return to normal. He shuddered once more and sighed.

He lifted his head to look up at her. "So...about Robby."

She screamed in frustration and shoved him off of her. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Fraid not." He put himself away and began tucking his shirt in. He extended his hand and assisted her off of the hood of his car.

He patiently waited as she straightened her dress and smoothed her hair.

"What do you want me to do about him?" She asked, looking around for her forgotten heel. Johnny searched and found it beside the car. He handed it to her and she snatched it out of his hand.

"We have to do something...we're both losing that kid."

"I told you before...I don't have any control over what he does. Just like all the men in my life." She said with bitter regret.

"Well...I'm telling you right now...I'm not giving up on him, no matter what you've said to him about me in the past. He's old enough now to understand."

"What is this...Johnny Lawrence growing a conscience?" She fished her cell phone out of her pocket to call an Uber.

"I can give you a ride home."

"Nah...I'd rather not and say we did...what would the neighbors think?"

"They'd think they saw a figment of their imagination and see a man that actually would stay until morning."

"You know...you had me...then you lost me...just that quick...like everything else." She said with emphasis.

"Bitch."

"Nice _'catching up'_ with you, Johnny...drive safe." She stopped talking and abruptly walked away.  
Johnny watched as she waited on the corner of the sidewalk. He waited until he saw her safely get into the car that had pulled up along the curb.

He got back into his own car and drove to the nearest liquor store. As predicted this was going to be a long night of washing memories and tastes and regrets away with at least a six pack.

He smiled thinking to himself that he couldn't wait until the next parent-teacher conference.

He might actually bake cookies.


End file.
